1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bezel assembly, and more particularly to a bezel assembly for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, usually includes a functional component, such as a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a digital video disc (DVD) drive, a floppy disk drive, and the like. These devices are typically installed in the desktop computer, and front ends of the devices are typically shown at a front bezel of the desktop computer for facilitating use. However, ornamental designs of the devices are typically unharmonious with a style of the front bezel. To address the problem, manufacturers are trying to hide the devices fully behind the front bezel. There arises a problem of how to control the devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a bezel assembly which is suitable for a computer having a functional component concealingly installed therein.